The Ghost Agent
by thejoker122
Summary: James King used to serve in the Alliance military until one faithful mission that went wrong. Now he is on the hunt of the person who betrayed him, but there happens to be a problem in the form of a Cerberus agent he develops a crush on. Will the agent be able to stop him from ruining his life? Will the feelings be reciprocated by the agent? Shepard is going to have his hands full.


Here on Omega, there is only one rule. A simple one at that, so it was a good place to disappear for a while. However, that doesn't stop the rampant crime on the station. Recently, there has been rumors of a vigilante running around and disrupting the shipments for the three major gangs here. It got to the point where the innocent civilians call the crime fighter 'Archangel' while the gangs have tried everything to take him out. These matters usually don't bother me, except for the fact that the gangs had started to enforce a new policy. If you disrupt a shipment of theirs, then you will get shot for support Archangel. Plus, for the past five years I have been chasing an old friend of mine. One that was supposed to have been dead. The bastard turned on me during a vital mission, which made the Alliance disavow me. The rest of the team was killed or committed suicide.

The last time I saw him was on a ship that was going down. We got down to the hangar and started the fight. I shot him in the stomach before attaching a sticky grenade to a support beam. That should have been enough to kill him. However, he somehow survived it and was helping out with a slave operation somewhere in the Terminus Systems. Aria had agreed to help me find him, just so I would get off her station sooner. As it stood right now, she hadn't heard anything from her sources and I was hired to protect the 'important' people visiting the station. Good thing I had taken some acting classes before hand, as the visitors often turned up dead from a knife wound, or an apparent heart attack. They had started to call the murderer 'Ghost' and it wasn't the first time I heard that name.

* * *

_"Ghost, we need you up on that ridge" Hunter said. Jason Cook, or Hunter, was a good friend of mine. He and I had graduated the N school at the same time, and were both selected for a black op. It was a simple intel grab, but the problem came from the species we were taking it from. The Batarians. Everyone heard about their SIU, but no one knew how dangerous they really were. Hopefully we wouldn't need to find that out during the mission._

_"What about the rest of us?" Lion had asked Hunter. Eric Jones, or Lion, was another good friend of mine. He and I knew each other from the city of Chicago, and knew that I was always destined to be a soldier in the Alliance. He never thought that I could make it as a sniper though. The rest of our squad were acquaintances from the N school. They were called Apache, Ninja, Shark, and Phoenix. Luke Johnson, or Phoenix, was called that because he had a flamethrower with him at all times._

_Chris Martinez, or Apache, was called that because he was skilled in hand to hand combat. Kayo Tanaka, or Ninja, was called that since he was a saboteur. We often joked that he solved every problem with "explosives and bad jokes." Then we had Alvin Dixon, or Shark. He had a short temper and always carried himself with pride. If he was on the other side of us, then I would actually be afraid for my life._

_"The rest of us are to wait until Ghost gives us the go-ahead for the raid. Remember: No violence unless necessary. If it's necessary, then make it a clean kill" Hunter replied. I headed towards the ridge, looking for the best sniping spot. I was lucky enough to be able to say I didn't need a spotter to help guide my shots. One of the benefits about the Tenth Street Reds. They through their new recruits in with the Wolves the second they sign up, and if they can't fend for themselves then they die._

_Getting to the top of the ridge, I pulled out my custom made sniper rifle. It looked like an M40 from the 21st century. I had it made from a Mantis sniper, so I could place the thermal clips in a box magazine. It helped me carry four times the amount of ammo as I could before. Little did I know, my squad was going to be in some of the most covert missions in the six years we were active._

* * *

"Excuse us Human, but do you know a man by the name of James King? He is about 6'4'', weighs 243 pounds, has dark brown hair in the style of a buzz-cut. He also has slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and no beard. It would help us out immensely if you could tell us where to find him" a Batarian asked me, with a slight grin on his face. He was flanked by a Salarian and a Turian.

"I may. What did he do to you?" I replied, steeling my resolve. They were looking for me, and I'll be damned if I don't take any of them out.

"Our boss, Shark, would like to talk to him." I felt my blood run cold at the mention of my old friend's call sign. Guess he realized I was still alive, and wanted to fix his mistake from four years ago.

"I may know where to find him-" I started, until someone cut me off.

"That would be me you're looking for" he said.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Ghost Agent, and I don't own anything except the OCs James, Jason, Alvin, Chris, and Eric. Next chapter will be longer, and will introduce the agent I am talking about in the update the characters after the agent gets revealed.  
**


End file.
